Cora and Stiles
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: I tried to make this flow like the show, but hey, who knows what you'll think. This is also my first romantic fanfiction so please be easy on the reviews. Also, if you can't have Sterek (I'm not a fan of that though), then take Stora! Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

(Please picture Stiles being animated in his movements when I do not describe them)

Stiles walked into his room from an odd day at school. The entire day, Cora was walking or sitting with him and Scott, and when she was around them - she was always looking at Stiles. He thought it was weird, but hey, the Hale family is weird in his opinion. He sat in his computer chair, getting ready to watch immoral videos as he abused himself, but then a knock came at his door.

"Come on in." Stiles said. His dad came in not saying anything, just closed the door. "Dad?" He asked and then spun around to see Cora. "WHOA!" He threw his hands in the air and pushed his chair back with his feet by accident.

"You ok there?" Cora asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, no I always have a heart attack when I spin around in my chair." He answered sarcastically and she rolled her eyes in response. "How'd you get in here - and WHY are you here?" Stiles asked sarcastically dumbfounded.

"Your dad let me in." Cora answered pointing her thumb over her shoulder toward the door.

"Ok - but that doesn't answer my other question." Stiles motioned his arms at Cora.

"I want you to take me out on a date tonight."

Stiles slowly fell out of his chair. His chair fell over with him, he bounced back up quickly, put his chair back up, but the wheels caused the chair to slip out from under his hands which made him fall again. Frustrated, he bounded back up and balanced himself on his desk. "You want me to what now?!"

"You heard me." She stepped up to him getting in his face.

"Yes, but I'm having trouble processing it."

"What's so hard about it?"

"Oh, you know, just the fact that you're DEREK'S SISTER! He'll KILL me if he finds out about this."

"No he won't. I talked to his girlfriend about this already."

"You talked to his girlfriend?" Cora nodded in response. "You're diabolical."

"You gonna take me out tonight or not?"

"Can I ask why first?" Stiles sat on his bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Obviously it's because I like you." She answered sitting down next to him.

"Duh - but why do you like me?"

"Have you ever watched or heard of Twilight?"

"Yes and sadly I'm an anti-fan."

"No worries I am too." Stiles looked at her surprised. "Of the books and movies. But anyways! You know that whole imprinting thing they talked about in the movies?"

"I recall it, yes."

"Well, it's not entirely bull crap. Werewolves do imprint, but it's not some big over dramatic drop to your knees worship thing they made it out to be."

"Of course - but when did you imprint on me?"

"The day you told me to let go of Lydia's arm. Didn't you see my eyes flash gold?" She then made her eyes gold.

"No actually."

"Well that's when I imprinted on you. I mean why else would I have grabbed your hand when you were drawing on that map?"

"I thought you were just helping."

"I could've easily just pointed on the map - I didn't HAVE to grab your hand. I choose to." She then smiled at Stiles and he smiled back.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Wanna see a movie?"

"Sure. Hey! How about we go see The Internship?"

"I'm not up for a comedy right now. How about The Purge?"

"Nah. I heard that movie kinda sucked." They both sat their for a second. "We could go see Pacific Rim." Stiles looked at Cora hopefully.

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders, stood up, and Stiles followed grabbing his keys.

_At the theatre_

"Well now we got our tickets, but the movie doesn't start in like two hours." Stiles stated. "What do you want to do until then?" That was when Stiles' stomach growled.

"I think I know what we should do now." Cora looked at Stiles' stomach.

"Well where do you want to eat?" Again Stiles' stomach growled.

"You tell me." Cora grinned at him.

"Have you ever been to Chipotle?"

"Never heard of it."

"OH - my God." Stiles grabbed her arm and they ran across the street to the restaurant.

_Leaving Chipotle_

"So, what did you think?" Stiles asked, but he was looking at Cora's hand. It wasn't hurt or anything - he just wanted to hold her hand.

"It was awesome." Cora answered looking up at the sky. "I'm so full though."

"Oh yeah, me too." Stiles put his hand on his stomach, then Cora grabbed his hand and Stiles looked at her stunned.

"I saw you looking at my hand you idiot." She grinned at him.

"And there's that mean side of you."

"Sarcastic side. I'm going to hold back my mean side from now on." Cora rubbed her thumb around the back of Stiles' hand, he did the same, and they smiled at each other. Then Cora looked at her phone. "We still got more than an hour until the movie starts. What now?"

"Do you like to play arcade games?"

"I'll beat you." Cora then ran to the theatre with a wide grin, instinct taking over her words and actions.

"Should've saw that coming." Stiles then followed the werewolf.

They played a few games until Stiles checked his wallet.

"I got only a dollar left for games." He handed it to Cora letting her choose the final game. She put the dollar in the coin machine and then put the four tokens in the Air Hockey Table. "Okay - but don't cheat by using your abilities!" Stiles pointed at her on the other side of the table.

"I promise." She lightly giggled at him.

"Yeah, you say that, but Scott cheats every time we practice Lacrosse."

Then Cora unbuttoned a bit more of her top, showing her cleavage, but not her bra. "You have my word." She leaned over the table smushing her breast together with her arms.

"I believe you." Stiles said staring at Cora's chest.

"Now lets play." She said standing straight.

"Now it's a fair game." Stiles said holding up the puck.

"It'll be a real fair game when Derek bites you though."

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked shocked and scared still holding the puck.

"You gotta be changed if you want to be my mate." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Your MATE!?" Stiles accidentally dropped the puck.

"You can't be with a werewolf and still be human."

"Your mate?!"

"We're not going to do it here and now, so calm down!"

"Are you one of those girls that thinks about marriage and children after the first date?"

"No. But it is in my nature to think about those things after I imprint."

"…Wait - what about Derek?"

"If he could imprint, then yes he would think about those things too."

"He can't imprint?"

"Not as an Alpha, but he can choose who he wants to be with, with his human side."

"Ok then. Well lets just play the game." Stiles looked for the puck, then it flew into his goal. He looked up at Cora in sarcastic shock.

"It came over here after you dropped it."

The game came to an end with Stiles-1 and Cora-7.

"I'll beat you when I become a werewolf." Stiles told Cora as she walked to his side.

She jumped up, sat on the table, and pulled him to her. "Shut up." And then they started making out. Stiles pulled out his phone, only to see that the movie started in ten minutes; he thought they could at least make out for five minutes and then get the popcorn. After that Cora pulled away quickly with her eyes still closed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She looked at him with her eyes gold.

"You can't control your transformation when you're making out?"

"This is my first make out, my first date, and -" Cora stopped looking down ashamed.

"And what?" Stiles asked worried.

"My first kiss."

"THAT - was your first kiss?" Cora nodded in response, then Stiles put her down off the table.

"What is it?"

"That shouldn't have been your first kiss. This should've been your first kiss." Then Stiles grabbed Cora's face and gently kissed her lips.

"You're right." Cora looked up at him. "That was a lot better." Stiles smiled at her and she lightly smiled back. "Popcorn?" She motioned to the stand.

"Yeah, we got - eight minutes until the movie." He said looking at his phone again.

_After the movie_

"So what did you think?" Stiles asked Cora as they walked out of the theatre room.

"I didn't like it too much. You?"

"It was cool." Stiles nodded at her.

"Can we go to your house?" She looked up at him biting her bottom lip.

Stiles just looked at her with his mouth agape - then: "You. ARE the best girlfriend ever." He then ran pulling her by her hand out of the theatre and to his jeep. Cora smiled at him calling her his girlfriend.

Once they got to Stiles' house, he saw his dad's car. "Crap." He slammed his head against the wheel.

"I can go through your window." Cora shrugged.

"My room is upstairs."

"Like I said: I can go through your window." Stiles looked at his house, then he bolted out of his jeep, fell in front of his hood, ran to Cora's side, and opened the door for her. Cora smiled at him and asked: "Where is your window?"

"It is behind the house and it is the middle window."

Cora jumped out, kissed Stiles' cheek, and said: "See you inside." She then ran off behind the house. Stiles smiled watching her run and then ran inside.

Before he went up the stairs, he noticed his dad in the kitchen with a bottle of whisky, and papers on the table. "Hey, Dad." Stiles waved at him.

"Have fun?" His dad asked.

"Yep!" Stiles grinned widely.

"Good." The man then took a swig of his drink, Stiles slowly began to walk backwards to the stairs, but - "Three things." His dad rose three fingers at him.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked leaning against the door way of the kitchen.

"Go get a condom from my room, don't stay up late, and", he then looked up at his son with a smile, "that's my boy."

"Dad - I love you. I -"

"Save the pillow talk for you girlfriend son." He motioned Stiles to go to his room. Stiles ran to his dads room, took the entire box, and then ran into his room.

The first thing Stiles saw was Cora's clothes making a line toward his bed. First it was her shoes, then her socks, her pants, her shirt, her bra, and then her panties. He looked up to his bed and saw Cora sitting on her knees in the middle of his bed naked.

Cora smiled at Stiles and then sniffed the air, still looking at Stiles. "Ready to lose your virginity?" Stiles' answer was him taking off his clothes and throwing the box on his computer desk. He took off his pants and boxers. "Holy!" Cora stared at Stiles' lower half.

"Yeah." Stiles looked down at it scratching the back of his head. "It under compensates for my lack of coordination." Cora nodded still staring. "But sadly its girth is average while the length is obviously not."

"Don't care." Cora shook her head.

Stiles looked up at her and saw that she was fully transformed. "Could you tone down the transformation a bit?" Cora looked up at him in shock and then turned back to normal.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be." Stiles then ran to her and they started the best night of their lives.

The next morning Stiles woke up, reflecting on the three rounds the two virgins went through the night before. The second round being Cora's choice because of her animalistic side. While the third round was because of Stiles' - ahem - 'gift'; in which Cora agreed to by getting on all fours for said round.

"Best night ever." Stiles said laying his head back with Cora laying on his chest. She nuzzled her head against his chest with a smile spreading across her face. "Oh my God." Stiles' eyes shot open in horror. "ItookDerek's littlesister's virginityaway."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles laid in his bed for hours imagining all the ways Derek could kill him, then Cora woke up, looking at Stiles.

"You ok there?" She rubbed her eyes.

"No." He shook his head.

"What you thinking about?"

"Your brother."

"THAT'S what every girl wants to hear her boyfriend say in the morning after sex."

"Sorry." Stiles apologized still looking up at the ceiling.

"Is there a way for me to make it better?" Cora seductively smiled at Stiles, but he responded by shaking his head no. Then she started kissing his torso and ran her hands around it too.

Stiles sat up quickly, causing Cora to sit up as well, and grabbed her hands. "I really don't want to do this right now." Then Cora looked downward - Stiles followed her gaze and said: "Damn."

"Looks like he disagrees." Cora then went to the down under.

Stiles was so amazed that Cora was actually doing that. "Oh - oh my - oh my God." Then Cora positioned herself over Stiles. "I guess you want me to return the favor." And he did so.

Sheriff Stilinski couldn't help but to hear everything as he stood outside of his sons door. "Damn." He walked off shaking his head.

_Minutes later_

Stiles wiped the steam off his mirror from the shower him and Cora shared. He looked at her reflection as she picked up her underwear. "Hold up!" Stiles ran next to her in nothing but his boxers and took her underwear away from her. "Let me wash them."

"What about my pants and my shirt?" She asked as Stiles began to walk out of the room.

"Just wear a shirt and a pair of shorts of mine." He stopped at the doorway and answered her and jogged off to the laundry room.

"If Derek couldn't smell him on me before this, then he'll surely be able to smell him with his clothes on me."

After they got their clothes on, Stiles threw away the two condoms they used the night before. Yeah - that's right.

"Are you sure it was a good idea for me to not use a condom in the third round last night?" Stiles asked her quizzically.

"Don't worry, you can't get me pregnant - remember?"

"Yeah, but how is that?"

"Because I was born a werewolf. My DNA is a perfect combination of wolf and human, I was never just human to begin with, so your DNA has to have at least SOME wolf in it to be able to impregnate me."

"Right." Then Stiles walked up to her slowly and put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you think Jennifer told Derek already?"

"I hope so." They hugged each other right then.

"Should I let Derek or Scott change me?"

"Scott. So that way you won't be apart of Derek's pack and he won't be able to make us separate."

"Yeah, but you're his Beta. Shouldn't you listen to him no matter what?"

"Well - I technically have a new Alpha over me now." She started tracing a circle on Stiles' chest with her finger.

"How am I your new Alpha?" Stiles pulled her away so he could look at her as they talked.

"Derek is still my pack Alpha and I have to listen to him, but now I have more free will against him with you being my 'new' Alpha." She air quoted with her fingers.

"How am I your 'new' Alpha?"

"You are technically my - sexual Alpha and I'm technically your Bitch." Stiles' pants got tighter right at that moment.

"I'm your and you're my what now?"

"You heard me."

Stiles sat down in his chair and said: "Take off your shirt and bra and jump up and down for me." He motioned his finger up and down pointing at her.

"No." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Stiles looked her dead in the eyes. "Now." He said demandingly. Cora's face turned red and she took off her shirt, then she began to undo her bra. "Whoa whoa. Stop, I just wanted to see if that would work." Stiles couldn't help but to smile at her.

Then Cora threw the shirt at his face. "You're such a perverted jerk!" Then she snatched the shirt out of his hands and put it back on.

"Hey." He grabbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He looked around her at her face.

"It's ok." She huffed.

Stiles smiled, kissed her cheek, and pulled her out of the room. "Lets go see Derek."

_At Derek's Hideout _

Peter walks down the spiral stairs as all the couples make out in different parts of the building. "I smell sex." He said coming down the stairs.

"Sorry." Derek stops kissing Jennifer for a second.

"Not you two." Peter points at them.

"That would be us then." Isaac says as he holds up Allison.

"Not you two either."

"Us?" Aiden asks while Lydia kisses his neck.

"No."

"Us?" Danny asks with his arms around Ethan.

"No."

"Is it us?" Emily asks as she lays in Scott's lap (Emily is an OC - just imagine Emma Roberts).

"No. It's them." He motioned his head to the door as he stood in front of the stairs in front of the door. The door opened up to show Cora and Stiles.

"The hell?" Isaac asked as he looked at the couple.

"Daaamn." Ethan and Aiden said at the same time.

"Uh-Oh." Scott looked back at Derek.

Derek sat Jennifer on the table, stood up, and asked: "What the hell is this?" He pointed at the couple.

"You didn't tell him?" Cora asked Jennifer.

"I was about to. I didn't think you two would get here so early." Jennifer replied.

"Wait." Derek said. "You knew?" Talking to Jennifer. "And you didn't tell me? And you." Talking to Cora. "You went to her first instead of me? I-I…" He exhales loudly. "I'm going to kill you." He pointed at Stiles, transformed.

"Hey uh, Scott?" Stiles looked at his best friend.

"Sorry. I can't help you here." Scott told him.

"You suck as a best friend!"

"You know you can't kill him, Derek." Peter said getting in front of the Alpha. "You know what you HAVE to do though."

"You're right." Derek said. "Come here, Stiles. Time to join the pack."

"Now, I'll help." Scott jumped up next to Stiles.

"Perfect, cause Cora told me to let you bite me."

"STILES." Cora scorned her boyfriend with a death glare.

"Idiot." Peter hung his head down in shame.

Then they all heard a roar, they looked back, and saw the twins together in their giant form. "We'll take him." He - It - They…..whatever said.

"Run!" Scott yelled and him and Stiles ran out of the room.

Derek stepped forward to run, but Peter tackled him to the ground. "Can't let you do that, Derek." Then Derek roared at him. "I'm sorry I'll get up." Peter walked away from him, but Allison jumped on Derek's back growling and Derek tried to get her off.

"I gotcha, Babe!" Isaac ran up, dead legged Derek, and held his arms back.

Then Emily and Cora roared at the giant as it roared back before they began to fight.

But then they all heard Stiles scream in pain. They all ran out the door and saw Stiles staring at his bite and Scott with blood in his teeth.

"Alright a new member to the pack." Emily said as her, Allison, Ethan, and Danny skipped toward Scott and Stiles. Yes, Emily, Allison, and Ethan are apart of Scott's pack. Yes, Emily and Allison were bit by Scott. And no, Danny is not a werewolf at all. "Welcome to the pack." Emily stretched her arm out to help Stiles up.

"Why are yours and Allison's eyes silver?" Stiles asked.

"That's to signal that they are Betas of a True Alpha you idiot." Peter said.

Stiles stood up and Cora ran up to him, but stop midway. "Whoa you stink." She said waving her hand in front of her face.

"How?" Stiles asked.

"It's the stench of another pack." Derek said.

"The only question is, if Cora will be able to get over the smell like Isaac did for Allison." Peter pondered. Then Cora broke all doubts and hugged Stiles and he hugged her back.

"So, when's the next full moon?" Stiles asked everyone.

"Tomorrow night." Scott answered him.

Stiles smiled sarcastically and said: "Perfect!"


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles woke up with a damp feeling on his shirt. He looked down and saw that Cora had drooled on his shirt in her sleep - he couldn't help but to chuckle; to Stiles' disappointment his laughter woke her up.

"Huh?" She asked sleepily.

"Goodmorning." Stiles grinned his trademark grin. "Did ya sleep well?"

"Hmm?" Cora hung her head from being tired and rubbed her eyes, and she saw the puddle on Stiles' shirt. "You gotta be kidding."

"It's ok." Stiles smiled at Cora and took off his shirt. "I think it's adorable." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Cora pushed Stiles on his back, sat on top of him, and said: "I'm more adorable when I'm topless." She grabbed her shirt and-

"Please don't." Peter said standing behind the couple.

"Uncle Peter!?"

"What're you doing here man!?"

"I came here to give you some advice." Peter spoke to them as if he was speaking to Derek (you know what I mean).

"What?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Well, obviously Stiles is going to have the urge to kill tonight, so we'll have to chain him up and since you two are dating - he may imprint on you tonight if you are around, Cora."

"So?"

"So - if Stiles imprints on you, his urge to kill will become an urge of pure animalistic lust."

"So I'm basically going to revert to being eleven years old?" Stiles asked.

"Eleven?" Peter asked curiously.

"Early, I know." Stiles replied.

Cora looked down at Stiles' lap, back at him, and said: "Makes sense."

"Yeah." He said quickly.

"Like I was saying: Cora will have to stay away from you when you transform." Peter continued.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because if you are fueled by lust, then you'll be as powerful as her and Boyd were the night they were released after living without the moon."

"Holy -" Cora was interrupted by Stiles.

"Crap. Holy crap." He looked at her in a convincing manner and she agreed with him with a submissive look.

"Yes. So do you two agree?" Peter asked.

"I agree." Stiles said.

"If he agrees, then I agree." Cora answered.

"Good. Me and Derek will make the preparations." He stood up, but before he left, he turned around to the couple. "But, get out of bed. Go do something today - all day actually. Spend the day with each other and your friends and be back before sundown." Peter then left the room.

"I say we go get lunch with everybody, hit a movie, and finish the day by going to the carnival that's in town." Stiles said.

"A carnival?" Cora looked at Stiles like he was crazy.

Then Stiles pinned her down to the bed and bit her ear. She felt his pre-werewolfatude and almost yelped, but she held it and a whimper back and instead let out a moan. Stiles let go of her and looked down at her. "You're going." He said demandingly.

"Yes, sir." Cora said full of lust as her breathing became faster and her eyes started glowing gold.

"Being told what to do is quite the turn on, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." Cora bit her bottom lip and then wrapped her arms and legs around Stiles as he held her up in his arms.

"Easy you two." Isaac said from the doorway. Cora pushed Stiles down in frustration and glared at Isaac and Allison.

"You'll have all day to do that tomorrow at a dirty motel." Allison smiled at them.

"Lets just take a shower and go." Stiles said to Cora.

"Fine." Cora growled and her and Stiles went to take a shower.

Cora turned off the water and looked out the shower curtain to see Lydia and Aiden brushing their teeth. "Oh it's just you two." She said.

"What!?" Stiles looked out the curtain from the other side. "What are you two doing here!?" He asked as Cora wrapped a towel around herself and then got out of the tub. "And what are you doing?" He asked her as she sat on the toilet lid.

"WE'RE brushing our teeth." Aiden answered.

"And I'M waiting for them to get done." Cora answered.

"What!?"

"There's only one bathroom Stiles, you have to learn how to share it." Lydia told him.

"Next time we're staying the night at your uncles." Stiles told Cora.

"He's only got one bathroom too." She told him.

"Well at least he wouldn't walk in on people!" As soon as Stiles said that Peter walked in brushing his hair.

"I don't know who told you that lie Stiles, but if I were you - I'd focus on killing them tonight." Peter checked himself in the mirror and walked out.

"Why?" Stiles asked nobody as he looked at the open door of the bathroom.

"Just get out so me and Lydia can take our shower." Aiden told Stiles.

Stiles quickly grabbed his towel, wrapped around himself, and stepped out past the couple. Cora walked up next to him, took off her towel, and started putting on her clothes that were on the bathroom shelf. Stiles looked at the other two making sure they didn't turn around.

"They're not going to look, Stiles." Cora said putting on her bra. Stiles gulped, took off his towel, and quickly put on his clothes - but he did it too fast and he lost his balance putting on his pants and fell next to Aiden's naked body.

"Whoa!" Stiles yelled and covered his eyes with his arms.

"He saw me naked before our first date." Aiden told Lydia and her and Cora laughed at his remark.

"Ha! Ha!" Stiles said still laying down.

"You can get up and look now." Lydia told him as Aiden got in the shower with her.

Stiles got up and said: "Ew." As he walked past Cora, she spanked him. He turned around to her and pointed at her. "No." Cora spat out her toothpaste and leaned over the sink hiking her butt in the air. Stiles looked at the firm - round - small…you know where I'm going with this. So, Stiles spanked her and she again held back a whimper and replaced it with a moan. "This is so weird, but so awesome." Stiles grinned to himself. Cora just smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

So they headed out with the rest of the teen couples. They had lunch at CiCi's, saw The Way Way Back, and then they went to the carnival. The werewolf boys used their powers to get their ladies (Ethan got Danny something too) a stuffed animal from one of the many challenge/game stands. They all snacked on junk food, but Danny got sick on one of the rides because of all the junk, unlike all his supernatural pals. Then they ended it all by riding one last roller coaster and then eating dinner at SubWay. I mean come on: wouldn't you after eating so much junk food?

_At Derek's _

It was time to chain up Stiles, the chains were old, but they held back Allison and Emily, so yeah.

"So, how long am I going to be chained up?" Stiles asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Until you calm down or until sunrise." Peter answered.

"Ah." Stiles said looking back at the chains linked to the walls. He then chained up his legs, but before he could chain up his arms -

"Wait." Cora said. Then she ran up to Stiles and hugged him, he hugged her back, and when they looked at each other - they couldn't bring themselves to kiss the other for some reason. "I'll see you in the morning." She told him.

"See you then." Stiles smiled at her and she returned the smile with her own.

"Ready?" Lydia and Danny asked Cora at the same time, they were going to stay the night at Lydia's house, while all the werewolves stayed behind to make sure Stiles didn't leave the building; though they were going to let Scott take care of him if he got loose.

"Lets go." Cora shrugged her shoulders and they left.

Scott helped Stiles put the last chain on his arm. "Does it hurt?" He asked his best friend.

"The teeth and nails do." He shrugged his shoulders. "But it won't on your second full moon."

"Great." He feigned content.

Some minutes later, Stiles started making painful noises as the full moon shined on him. He looked at all his friends, his eyes were silver, and the red haze that Scott would see was replaced with a blue haze for Stiles, Allison, and Emily during their transformation. Then Stiles' fangs and claws came out at the same time and his painful groan was loud and deep, showing that his voice had transformed too. Finally, his face shifted and his sideburns came down. He looked up and roared at all of them.

"Stiles?" Cora looked out the window of Lydia's vehicle.

"Stiles?" Scott stepped up to the new werewolf.

Stiles looked around for Cora, but didn't see her. "CORAAA_AAAAWRRRROOOOO_!"


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles' roar was a combo of Scott's and Derek's and it echoed all the way to Cora's ears.

"Stiles!" She yelled and began to roll down her window.

"No!" Lydia locked the windows before Cora's go too low, but then Cora opened up the sunroof and jumped out and ran on all fours back to Derek's.

"What now?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

_At Derek's _

"Stiles?" Scott looked at his best friend and Stiles replied with a low growl.

Then Stiles said: "Cora."

"She's not here right now, Stiles." Emily tried to comfort her pack member. Then Stiles pulled the chain on his right arm out of the wall, with a chunk of the wall connected at the end.

"Oh my." Peter said astonished.

"Stiles!" Cora yelled from the first floor of the building as she came in.

"CORA!" Stiles yelled and kicked his left leg breaking the chain in half.

"Leave!" Derek yelled down at his sister. "You don't need to be here!"

"_CORA!_" Stiles growled/yelled and kicked his right foot out with the chain doing the same thing as the one on the right arm.

"I'm coming up!" Cora went for the stairs.

"Stop her!" Derek yelled at Allison.

"Emily." Allison said and the two ran off to stop Cora.

"Don't." Stiles growled. "DON'T HURT HER!" He then broke the chain in half on his left arm and ran at Scott.

Scott charged at Stiles and grabbed his hands. "I don't want to fight you, Stiles." Stiles just stared at Scott with his silver eyes.

"You know what you have to do, Scott." Derek said.

Scott closed his eyes about to transform his face and roar at Stiles, but Stiles kneed Scott in the stomach and punched him across his temple with his right fist, and Scott fell to the floor. Peter came up to Stiles and Stiles hit him across the head with the piece of the wall at the end of his right chain, it breaking across Peter's head, making Peter fall to the ground as well. Then Stiles grabbed Isaac by the throat and threw against the wall over Peter. It was Derek's turn and he got the left chain across the face, leaving a small gash, and Stiles followed it up with a drop kick to the chest sending Derek to the rails behind him. The twins transformed into their monster form, Stiles jumped up and hit them across the face with the piece of wall at the end of his right chain on his leg, it too breaking. The twins stumbled back and then Stiles dropped kicked him too, but this time Stiles spun as soon as his feet connected with the monsters chest; sending the twins directly to the floor. Stiles stepped on the rail, jumped, and Derek grabbed his left leg chain. Derek swung him up over the rail, Stiles wrapped his right arm chain around the rail, and hung in the air as him and Derek growled and stared at each other. Derek let Stiles go, stepped up to him, and Stiles punched at him with his right fist; the clamp around his wrist broke off and Stiles' punch was strong enough to knock Derek off his feet and on his back! Scott then pulled Stiles' feet out from under him, Stiles quickly turned around, and the two roared at each other - but Stiles stopped, whimpered and turned back to normal.

"Scott?" Stiles asked as soon as he realized what happened.

"I may be your best friend." Scott said in his transformed voice, he turned back to normal. "But I'm also your Alpha."

_During Stiles' fight:_

Cora, Emily, and Allison met on the third floor.

"Get out of my way." Cora growled at them transforming, her eyes glowing in the darkness. Emily and Allison shook their heads no as their eyes shimmered in the light of the full moon. They ran at each other, Cora jumped up and drop kicked Allison and Emily, but they caught her feet, and tried to slam her to the ground, but she put her hands on the ground behind her head. Then Cora pulled her feet out of their grip, jumped back to her feet, but knelt down, and the other two kicked her in the face. They then ran to her, grabbed her arms, and pulled them behind her.

"Don't move!" Emily yelled at Cora.

Cora looked to her right and saw Stiles standing on the rail, then she back flipped in the air, landed, and slammed the two girls against the other. When they fell, Cora looked for Stiles, but didn't see him - she turned around and back handed Allison as she tried to get up, Cora grabbed Emily and tried to throw her over the rail, but Emily put her feet on the rail, jumped off, and punched Cora across the face sending her against the wall. Emily landed, Scott and Stiles roared, and Cora quickly stood up and punched Emily across the face, but Emily returned it with a punch to the stomach; and Allison balled up her hands together and slammed them against the back of Cora's head, finally knocking her out.

Later on everyone was sitting quietly with their significant other sitting in their lap, but Jennifer got out of Derek's lap and sat next to Stiles and Cora, wrapping her arm over Stiles' shoulder, and giving the two a sweet smile. They smiled back at her and Stiles couldn't help but to think she was returning the favor from when he pulled that feather out of her hair on the first day of class. Later that night they all started talking again, they talked for hours sharing laughs and stories, then they all went to bed.

_The next morning_

It was eight in the morning and Cora and Stiles woke up at the same time, they thought it was funny that they woke up spooning, and yet they didn't have sex that night.

Cora rolled over to face Stiles. "Goodmorning." She smiled.

"Morning." Stiles smiled back at her. "What do you want to do today?" Stiles was answered by a heated kiss. This was the first time they kissed as both werewolves and when they separated opening their eyes, their eyes were glowing their supernatural color.

"I think I know what I want to do today." Cora said.

"Eat breakfast, buy a box of condoms, and go to a dirty motel?"

"Now." Then the two jumped out of bed and got ready for the best day ever. They got to the motel at 10:00 A.M. and had sex until 1:00 A.M. that night, with the occasional bathroom and food break of course. When they ran out of condoms, Cora decided that Stiles could 'dispense' into her stomach…..yeah - gross I know. It's gonna give me nightmares tonight. But anyways! They laid back on the bed with Cora laying on Stiles' chest.

"You wanna watch some TV for a while?" He asked her.

"Sure." She answered, but the two fell asleep within a hour of TV. That night, they dreamed of being together, getting married, having kids, and growing old together.

Authors Note: I have no more ideas for this fic, if you want to read more, PLEASE by all means give me some ideas. I will try and use all your ideas for different chapters, so please review today and give me your ideas tomorrow. Oh! And please listen to the song Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes, I couldn't help but to think about it during all of this.

_TEEN_

_WOLF_


	5. Chapter 5

So it's been a month since Stiles moved in with Cora at Derek's house and it has been awful for Derek and Aiden. Cora and Stiles were having sex EVERY night. They started at midnight and stopped at four in the morning. It kept Derek and Aiden awake every night. Sometimes, to Derek's disgust, Cora's and the beds sounds would make Jennifer horny; and Derek would not comply until the next morning while Cora and Stiles were asleep. Luckily, Jennifer liked a good stabbing before work. (I know. I hate it too that she is still in this even after the latest episode, but hey! Too late now.)

Cora woke up and didn't feel Stiles next to her, in fact, he wasn't even in the bed. She sat up and yawned. "Stiles?" She asked out loud and to answer her the water came on in the bathroom. "Is that you?" Asking, knowing he would hear her.

"Yep." Stiles answered.

Cora walked up to him, both naked, and asked: "What are we doing today?"

"Why do you ask me that every morning?" Stiles looked up at her, starting from her feet and all the way up to her eyes.

"Because you always have something planned out." She crossed her arms over her breast.

"True." Stiles shrugged and stood up, he then grabbed Cora's arms and moved them away. "We're gonna meet up with Scott and everybody else for a concert."

"Who's the band?"

"Someone called, Olly Murs." Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Our tickets are in your underwear dresser." Stiles grinned his grin at her.

"Is that your way of telling me to stop wearing panties?" She asked as they got in the shower.

"No. I like it when you wear panties."

"Why?"

"Cause I like pulling them down."

"W-Why?"

"Because every time I do - you still hike yourself up." Stiles smiled at her right then.

Cora turned around and kissed him. "You soap me and I'll soap you."

"Really?" One of Stiles' dreams was coming true.

"For really." Cora grinned evilly at Stiles.

"Why quote that awful video?"

"Cause I think it's funny."

"Yeah. I-I do too." Stiles hung his head in shame.

"Wanna quote it?" Cora looked at him smirking.

"Sure." Stiles shrugged, knowing this would make Cora's day. "(sigh). Boy life sure is boring right now." Stiles started quoting and yes this is a real video. "If only I had a fairy wish prince to grant me a -"

"Wooo!" Cora chimed.

"Whoa my God!"

"Hello, little boy."

"Who're you?"

"I am your fairy wish prince, at your service."

"Whoa. H-Hey. If you're a prince, how come you have b-boobs?"

"My plump juicy breast are none of your business! And you're one to talk you chubby little queer!"

"Oh…"

"Aw cheer up! I'm here to make your wildest dreams come true. Simply pinch my bottom three times and I'll grant you one wish." Cora then pretended to poke Stiles in the eye and he flinched making a stuttering sound. "Oops, sorry. Anything your hearts desires will be yours for the taking!"

"Really?"

"For really."

"Oh. Oh ok."

Then Cora bent over. "Just pinch it. Come on now. Don't be shy."

"Please skip the do-do part." Stiles broke character.

"Ok." Cora said and then they went back into character and Stiles pinched her butt. "Ohh."

"Oh."

"Yes just like that."

"Heh-heh." And he pinched her butt again.

"Aw! One more." Then Stiles pinched her butt once more. "Now what's your one wish? The skies the limit."

"Um. I want an X-Box!"

Then Cora quickly said: "Nigga you're crazy I can't afford an X-Box!" And oh did she laugh and her laughing made Stiles laugh just as hard. After the shower, Peter came into the room as soon as they got dressed.

"You two ready for the full moon tonight?" Peter asked them.

"The full moon is TONIGHT?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Why else would they hold that concert on a Tuesday night?"

Cora saw Peter's plan. "You want our tickets don't you?"

"Yes. Me and Jennifer love Olly Murs."

"Take 'em." She handed the tickets to her uncle.

"Thank you, Cora." He winked at his niece and ran off to Jennifer.

"So what's the plan for me now?" Stiles asked Cora.

"Let's go ask, Derek." She answered.

_With Derek_

"Stiles will never truly control his transformation until you two have sex on the full moon." Derek told them as he was packing up some clothes in a back pack.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked him.

"For cereal." Derek answered and walked off.

"Do you think you're funny?" Stiles asked again. "Cause you're not." He said as him and Cora followed Derek.

"I know I'm funnier than you." Derek looked back at Stiles. Cora and Stiles both went 'pfft' at Derek's statement.

"You're only funny when he's helping you." Cora rose her hand for a high five and Stiles gave her a high five. "Where're you going anyways?"

"I'm going to Melissa's and me, her, Chris, and your dad", Derek pointed at Stiles, "are going to grill out, drink, and watch TV." Then Derek left the young couple.

"Now what?" Stiles asked Cora.

"We work on your combat skills." Cora walked off and her and Stiles dressed up for training. Her in her black sweat jeans and her black jogging bra and Stiles wearing a tight long sleeved black shirt with baggy black jeans - and Cora is wearing black shoes as Stiles wears black combat boots.

"Why do we fight in black?" Stiles asked.

"Stop asking stupid questions and get ready for a beating." Cora demanded.

"Can you give me another beating after this?" Stiles winked at her.

Cora dragged her hands over her face and said: "No."

"Fine." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You know what to do." Cora said to him and then ran at him!

Their fight consisted of Cora trying to hit Stiles, but he was successfully dodging and blocking.

Stiles sat down next to Cora on the couch. "So, when can I fight back?"

"Next month." Cora answered him. "Now you need to learn how to take a hit, block, and dodge."

"Well I got that down." He said.

"Yes, but I still haven't taught you how to counter or redirect an attack."

"If I remember correctly", Stiles began to dig a grave, "you didn't do so well in your fight against Aiden." And then Cora started another round of combat training, in which she owned Stiles pasty white self.

After a few hours of TV, the full moon was an hour away, and Cora called Peter before the concert started.

"I've got chains ready, but how do I put them on the bed?" Cora asked her uncle.

"What?" He asked rhetorically. "You don't chain him down! He has to be able to have sex with you properly."

"You gotta be kidding me." Cora looked at Stiles, they had the same scared/shocked expression.

"No I'm not." Peter then changed his voice to a more sensitive tone. "So please. Get ready for something you'll never want to experience again."

Cora held back a few tears. "You got it." She chocked out.

"I love you, Cora." Peter told her.

Cora was shocked by what he said. "I….I-" She couldn't say it.

"You don't have to say it if you're not ready. I'll see you tomorrow." Then Peter hung up his cell and turned to everyone else. "Olly Murs!" He threw his fist in the air.

_An hour later_

Stiles and Cora are sitting on their bed, Stiles at the end of the bed slowly transforming, and Cora at the other end sitting in nothing but her panties. Stiles turned to her, transformed, and crawled over to her.

"Stiles?" Cora asked as she laid down under him and he looked down at her panties. "Stiles." She said hopefully, but when she hiked herself up - Stiles ripped the panties in half and began the night. Stiles was full of power and lust, he ravaged Cora, but she was completely accepting of it all.

The next morning Stiles woke up on the floor with Cora laying on his chest. "The hell?" He asked himself. Then he saw scars all over Cora's back. "Cora?" Stiles asked in horror as he shook her awake.

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

"Why do you have scars on your back?"

"From you scratching me last night, but don't worry - I scratched up your back too."

"So we're even then." Stiles feigned acceptance and it made Cora giggle. "But why didn't they completely heal?"

"Because wounds from your mate never truly heal." She looked him in the eyes. "Physically speaking, but they easily heal emotionally and mentally." She smiled at him.

"I love you." Stiles then kissed her.

"I-", she flashed back to when Peter said that to her, "I love you too, Stiles." She smiled, but felt guilty because she wasn't able to say it to her uncle; but she knew it was only because Stiles was her mate - and because she truly did love him. They shared another kiss.

"So I guess no sex for a while?" Stiles asked.

"Oh no!" Cora sat up. "We're still having sex. Just not 'traditional' sex." She emphasized the word.

"You mean?" Stiles felt another dream of his coming true.

"You got it." Cora smirked at him.

"Awesome."

Then Cora looked down to Stiles' lap and smirked. "Wanna try it now?"

"DO I!?" And so they did. And, yeah - they liked it. lol

After a long while they went outside to get some food and when they got out the door they looked down at the bottom floor of the building and saw a crowd of sleeping people, including their friends and family.

"I ask again: the hell?" Stiles motioned to all of them.

"Shh." All their werewolf pals whispered.

"We have hangovers you idiot." Peter told Stiles.

"How?" Cora asked.

"If you put a roofy in every bottle of beer you drink, you'll become a drunk slash high werewolf." Derek answered.

"Damn straight." Scott rose his fist.

"How do we leave?" Stiles asked.

"Just walk around everyone and try not to step on Olly Murs." Ethan answered.

"You got him to party with you?" Cora asked.

"Damn straight." Ethan, Peter, and Scott said raising their fist in the air.

Cora and Stiles leaned back away from the railing. "So how're we gonna pull this off?" Cora asked Stiles.

"Beats me."


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime after Stiles' second full moon, it was Cora's period, but it also wasn't.

Cora stared at the pregnancy test, the word 'positive' ringing through her mind. She looked up at Jennifer and said: "Well at least I'm not in school, nor was I planning on going to college." Tears began to build in her eyes.

"Isn't Stiles going to college?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, but he can go to a college that's close to town and commute. Going there for classes and coming back home here." Cora's voice began to break.

"You have to find a place to live with him, somewhere close to whatever college he decides to go to." Jennifer put a hand on Cora's knee.

"But what about our packs?"

"I'm sure Derek and Scott will follow you two."

"I don't want to take them away from their home because I'm having a baby." Then Cora began to cry.

"We're going to talk to them. ALL of them." Jennifer held Cora gently.

_With everyone in the main room_

"What is it, Cora?" Scott asked.

"I already told Stiles this", she looked at her boyfriend who was standing next to her, "I'm pregnant." Stiles grabbed her hand reassuring her that she was doing the right thing.

"Before I kill Stiles." Derek said sitting up from his chair. "When and how did this happen?"

"I got her pregnant on the last full moon." Stiles answered Derek.

"You couldn't have worn a condom!?" Derek was about to charge.

"Derek!" Peter yelled transforming his voice - Derek stopped and looked at his uncle. "You know that he would've torn off the condom as soon as Cora put it on him."

"I knew you two should've never had sex." Derek spat at the couple.

"Derek!" Jennifer yelled at him.

"You know we have to be there for them during this time and when the baby is born." Peter told his nephew.

"Why are you ok with this? This is your niece you're talking about!" Derek yelled.

"Because I know better than you!" Peter showed real anger at that moment.

"Excuse me?" Derek's emotions were running rapid, but his face was full of shock.

"There was no way to avoid them getting together." Peter started. "There was no way to keep them away from having sex. AND it would've been impossible to stop Cora from getting pregnant on the night of the full moon!" Peter began to calm down and walked up to Derek. "Think about it, Derek. She was under the moon too, even if she had taken two or more pregnancy pills the moon still would've made her more fertile than humanly possible."

Derek's face became pale. "Please stop." He almost puked in his mouth.

"Think about what's in your sister!" Peter walked up to Cora and then knelt down and pointed at her stomach. "Think about what is growing inside of here." He then stood. "It is your niece or nephew. A Werewolf that will be born of a BORN Werewolf mother and a True Beta father. That soon to be born child will be stronger than you, a Kanima, Ducalian (no, he's dead in this), and - it'll even be stronger than Scott." He stared at the True Alpha. "That child will be the first ever - BORN. TRUE. Beta - and we'll have the miraculous honor of watching him or her grow." Peter then smiled at Cora and Stiles.

"Thank you, Uncle Peter." Cora smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks." Stiles said wrapping his arm around Cora.

"So, what's the plan now?" Ethan asked.

"Well", Derek turned to Stiles, "that's up to Stiles." He said nonchalantly.

"Up to me?" Stiles asked. "HOW?"

"Well, you're the one going to college next month." Peter stated.

"You gotta choose a college that's close to here at least." Jennifer said.

"Or a place for all of us to live at with you near your college." Lydia stated.

"Oh, boy." Stiles sat quickly.

"Hey." Cora sat down next to him. "At least you're not pregnant." She smiled at him and he laughed at her.

_A month later_

Stiles was going to a college that was an hour away from their home town, but he found a large house that was thirty minutes away from the college and their home town! It had an attic, a basement, and five rooms, set with everything else you need in a proper home. Derek, Peter, and Jennifer were sharing the expenses of the house while all the teens, except for Cora, Emily, and Allison, were going to college with Stiles. They settled in quickly and all the parents of the teens were quite accepting of the living arrangements. Aiden and Lydia stayed in the attic, Ethan and Danny had the basement, Jennifer, Derek, and Peter had the two rooms on the first floor, while Cora, Stiles, Scott, Emily, Allison, and Isaac had the three rooms on the second floor. It was awesome!

One night while Stiles was laying on his bed watching TV and Cora was brushing her teeth, Peter came in the room and told Stiles to talk with him out in the hall.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"I want to give you some advice for when Cora starts getting cravings." Peter said.

"Isn't that kinda far away?" Stiles asked with a goofy grin.

"Yes, but it's better to tell you now." Peter replied. "When she starts having weird cravings like - Cuban food FROM Cuba. Give her dog food."

"Dog food?"

"Yes. If you dress it up properly, she won't be able to tell the difference."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because when Talia was born with Cora and got weird cravings, I gave her dog food." Peter shrugged.

"WHY?"

"I was a teenager who was low on cash and bored, what did you think I was going to do!?" Stiles nodded at Peter's response. "Trust me. It'll work, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles nodded and went back to bed with Cora.

"What did you two talk about?" Cora asked as she laid on Stiles' chest.

"Oh you know, guy stuff." Stiles shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Cigars."

"You don't smoke though."

"Yeah, but that's what Peter wanted to talk about."

"He sure can be weird."

"You have no idea!" Stiles smiled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was so eager and nervous, as was everyone else, about how Cora was going to act during her pregnancy.

The first three months

_Extreme tiredness:_

It was seven o'clock at night and Cora was complaining about how tired she was.

"Is she tired cause of her being pregnant?" Stiles asked Jennifer.

"Yes." Jennifer answered. "It's probably best for you to go to bed now, Cora."

"(Yawns). Okay." Cora then walked up the stairs and went to bed as everyone stayed in the living room watching TV, but when Cora got to her room - "Stiles!" She yelled/complained and yawned. "Come watch TV next to me."

"Coming!" Stiles ran upstairs to be with his woman.

_Tender and swollen breasts:_

Stiles was working up Cora's libido with some fourplay one night, but he grabbed her boobs too hard.

"Ouch!" Cora pushed him off of her.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"My breasts are really tender. Don't grab them."

"I'm sorry, baby. Your boobs are just so big now, I can't -"

"I know, you pervert!" Cora snapped at him.

"Geez, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Cora whined and laid on Stiles' chest.

"It's ok." He comforted her. "It was just a mood swing."

"Yeah." Cora then yawned.

"Tired?" Stiles was then answered by a small, but cute snore.

_Morning sickness:_

Stiles and Cora both hurled! Stiles was throwing up in the sink, while Cora was throwing up in the toilet.

"Stop throwing up!" Cora yelled at Stiles. "You're making me throw up more than what I should!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't like to hear or see people puke." Stiles said.

"I understand, I'm sorry." Cora then let out a few tears as her face got red.

"No, hey. It's okay." Stiles knelt down and began to rub her back. Then Cora threw up again. "Oh my God." Stiles chocked out and then hurled back in the sink.

_Mood swings (Cora level):_

Everyone heard Cora roar from her room and when they all looked out, they saw the door swing open and Stiles fly out!

"You jerk!" Cora yelled as she stormed towards Stiles.

"Cora, calm down." Stiles pleaded.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She then scratched his shin.

"Whoa!" Stiles yelled. Allison and Emily ran towards Cora, but she transformed and roared at them like an Alpha - and they backed away from her.

"Cora." Scott said standing right next to her. Cora grabbed him and picked him up by his throat, the twins ran at her, but she threw Scott into them; putting down three Alphas with just one hand. She slowly made her way to Stiles.

"Hey, Cora." Jennifer said sweetly and Cora turned her attention to Jennifer, then Cora transformed. "You need to calm down, Honey." Cora growled in response.

"Get on up, Stiles." Derek said as he picked up his soon to be brother in law.

"What did Stiles do, Cora?" Peter asked walking up to the pregnant teen.

"He was brushing his teeth and I asked him if he could brush them quieter next time." Cora said in her transformed voice. "And he said: 'I don't know how I could when I already brush with my mouth closed.' He back sassed me!" Cora then roared at Stiles.

"See this?" Peter asked Cora, holding out a tennis ball; then he pretended to throw it and Cora looked in the direction he 'threw' the ball.

"Where is it?" She looked at him.

"In my hand." He showed her the ball again and Cora jumped for it, but Peter spun around her. "Stop." He put his hand in front of her and she stopped. "Now, turn back to a sweet normal looking girl." She then turned back to her normal form. "Here." He gave her the ball and then she stared at it with a wide grin. "Now, give it back."

"What!?" She spat.

"Cora." Peter said sternly and she gave him the ball back. "Now, turn around." She did so. "And apologize to the father of your child." She looked down at her stomach and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles!" Cora ran to him and they hugged each other.

"It's okay." Stiles comforted her.

"No it's not!" Cora then cried for an hour after that.

_Constipation:_

Stiles knocked on the bathroom door. "Want me to get you some laxatives?"

Cora grunted and then said: "No."

"Okay." Stiles proceeded to go to the living room.

_Peeing more:_

One day Cora peed nonstop! She peed five times during a movie the whole house went to see together. She peed four times when she tried to give Stiles oral. And then she peed who knows how many times when they were trying to go to bed!

_Headache:_

Cora walked around the house with earmuffs, cause of how bad her headache truly was, the earmuffs helped her listen to everyone without them sounding like Lydia when she screams.

_Heartburn:_

Cora woke up and painfully said: "Oh my God!" She sat up quickly. "Why do I have heartburn!? AH! Stupid baby."

"Cora", Stiles sat up sleepily, "I'm sorry that you're hurting - I truly am, but you can't get mad at the baby."

"But it's easier that way!" She laid back down.

_Weight gain or loss (no loss here):_

"I'm fat!" Cora yelled looking at her stomach in the full body mirror in her and Stiles' room.

"No you're not, Baby." Stiles wrapped his arms around her.

Cora stared at her naked body in disgust. "Yes I am! Look at this!" She then jumped and some fat around her stomach jiggled.

"That's because you've been eating for the baby."

"Stupid two meal every one meal portions." Cora stormed off to bed and went to sleep.

"No sex?" Stiles nearly yelled and he was again answered by a small, but cute snore.

_Cravings:_

"Stiles." Cora looked at her boyfriend one afternoon.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Can you go get me some Mexican food?"

"Sure! You want Taco Bell?"

"No. I want real Mexican food."

"Real? Uh - Cora." Stiles fidgeted. "There aren't any Mexican restaurants around town."

"Then go out of town." Cora smiled at him.

"But I don't even know -"

"GO GET ME SOME REAL MEXICAN FOOD!" Cora yelled at him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Stiles ran out of the room terrified. Once down stairs, he realized that everyone was gone, except for Peter, he was in the kitchen.

"Cravings?" Peter asked as Stiles walked into the kitchen.

"Mexican Food. You were close though!"

"Don't be racist, Stiles." Peter looked at him.

"Whatever. Where's the closest Mexican restaurant."

"There's one by your college. You haven't seen it?"

"Never paid attention, but that's thirty minutes away."

"Go upstairs and tell Cora where you're going and then come back down here."

"Okay." Stiles went and told Cora where he was going and then met back up with Peter. "What do you need me for?" Stiles asked Peter.

"I don't need you. You need me." He said putting slices of meat in two tortilla wraps.

"Where'd you get the meat?" Stiles asked and Peter nodded behind Stiles. Stiles turned around to see two cans of dog food with the words Steak and Gravy on them. "You were serious!?"

"I poured out the gravy just so you know."

"Dude!"

"Of course I was serious. It'll work Stiles don't worry. Just go do something for an hour, come back, and I'll have all of this ready." Stiles walked away in his own shocked way and drove off to see his dad and talked with him for a few minutes. When Stiles came back home, he came up to Peter. "Where's the food?"

"In the microwave." Peter got up and led Stiles to the kitchen. He opened up the microwave and there sat two 'steak quesadillas' wrapped in tin foil on a plate next to what seemed to be refried beans.

"Where'd you get the beans?" Stiles asked.

"I smashed some hard dog food up with some milk, put cheese on it - oh, and I put cheese in with the quesadillas too; then I heated it all up in here." He said unwrapping the quesadillas and then closing he microwave door. It all looked pretty legit to Stiles though.

"You sure this will work?"

"Positive." Peter answered and Stiles began to walk up stairs. "Oh, and Stiles! When she asks if you want a bite - say yes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Stiles went upstairs and into his room where Cora was on the bed watching TV.

"Here ya go." Stiles handed her the plate with an innocent smile.

"Thank you!" Cora smiled and kissed him in the cheek. She then took a bite of a quesadilla. "Oh man!" Cora yelled and Stiles almost crapped his pants. "These are awesome! We need to take everyone to that restaurant one day!"

"Yeah. Sure." Stiles held back his vomit.

Then Cora took a bite of the 'beans' and made a happy noise, then she got another spoon full of them, looked at Stiles, and asked: "You want some?"

"Sure." Stiles shrugged and leaned over to get a bite.

"Too bad!" Cora teased and ate the spoon full.

_This is not a pregnancy stage, it is the end of the chapter:_

Cora woke up at 10 o'clock and saw Stiles sitting straight up against the headboard with a fear stricken face. "What's wrong Stiles?"

"I woke up before you this morning and I laid on your stomach and -" He looked at her.

"What?"

"I heard two heartbeats."

Cora laughed. "Yeah! Mine and the babies." She hugged her ridiculous boyfriend.

"No. There were two more than yours."

Cora sat up and looked at Stiles with the same frightened face. "You mean?"

"We're having twins."


	8. Chapter 8

"TWINS!?" Everyone asked after Cora and Stiles told them the news. Aiden and Ethan bumped fist.

"So - wait." Scott said. "Does that mean their twins will be able to do what Aiden and Ethan can do?"

"Only if the twins are the same gender." Peter answered.

"Well I guess that means Stiles has to get a job." Derek said.

"Yep." Everyone looked at Stiles.

"Don't worry I will, but can someone stay around here and help Cora?" Stiles asked.

"We were already planning on doing that." Danny answered motioning to him, Emily, and Allison.

"Yeah, that's why we're taking nursing classes from Scott's mom." Emily said.

"You guys are really doing that?" Cora's eyes became teary.

"Oh of course." Allison stood up and hugged Cora. "You're our girl, why wouldn't we?"

Stiles smiled and said: "Group hug?" He then hugged the girls and smiled at everyone - they all obliged and joined in the group hug. "What is it you two do exactly?" Stiles asked Peter and Derek.

"I sale houses." Peter answered and everyone nodded thinking it actually fits Peter.

Stiles then looked at Derek. "No." Derek answered.

Pregnancy stages month 4 - 7

_Body aches:_

Cora was having body pains, but Stiles was also having sympathy pains.

"Uncle Peter!" Cora yelled frantically as she helped Stiles down the stairs.

"What!? What is it?" Peter asked worriedly.

"My - back." Stiles forced out.

"I woke up with back pains and Stiles did too, but he couldn't sit up on his own, it's so bad." Cora told Peter as she handed Stiles to Peter.

"Can you stand on your own, Stiles?" Peter asked.

"No." Stiles replied.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as Peter and Stiles came into the living room.

"Move over." Peter said. "Stiles is hurting badly?"

"Where at?" Derek asked.

"His back." Peter answered.

"How - ow." Cora put a hand on her back.

"AH!" Stiles yelled in pain and his face started getting red.

"How do we help!?" Scott yelled.

"You trigger the healing process on Cora." Peter told Scott. "And after you do, me and Derek will do the same to Stiles."

"Where?" Scott asked.

"Wherever her back is hurting her." Peter said.

"Right in the middle of my back." Cora turned her back to Scott and he gently put a transformed nail to the spot.

"Should I do it now?" Scott asked.

"No." Peter said. "Derek, put your claws under Stiles' shoulder blades and I'll put mine above his kidneys."

"What will all of this do?" Derek asked as everyone else started watching.

"If we trigger the healing process, it'll heal their wounds and soothe the pain as well, but we have to do it at the same time." Peter told Scott.

"Why at the same time?" Scott asked.

"Because if you heal Cora before Stiles, then she'll be the only one feeling better." Peter answered. "Now, in three." Him and Derek put their hands on Stiles' back. "Two." They transformed their hands into claws. "One!" Then the three men put their nails into the respective areas of the couples backs. Peter looked down at the wounds of Stiles, bleeding. "Is she bleeding?" He asked Scott.

"Yes."

"Good. Now retract." They retracted at the same time and Stiles and Cora's wounds began to heal.

Stiles picked himself up a bit and looked at Peter. "Thank you."

"No problem, Stiles." Peter smiled.

_Stretch marks:_

"Ew!" Cora yelled in the bathroom as she started to take a bath.

"What?" Stiles asked coming in and seeing his girlfriend naked for the first time since she got pregnant, he couldn't help but smile - and get turned on; he looked downward at himself confused. "You're weird." Yes, he said that to his penis. He then looked up and saw the pink stretch marks on Cora's stomach. He chuckled a little, mostly because Cora hates pink.

"Stretch marks!" She gestured at them in disgust. "I'm fat and ugly." She then started to cry.

Stiles hugged her and asked: "The mood swings aren't over yet?"

"No!" Cora buried her face in Stiles' chest.

_Patches of darker skin:_

Cora looked in the mirror, in the bathroom, looking at the new dark spots on her cheeks.

"I almost look like a raccoon." She smiled at her image. "I wonder." She closed her eyes, transformed, and then growled at the mirror. "Whoa!" She freaked herself out and transformed back with a small grin. "Freaky." She then laughed at the situation.

_Swelling:_

"Pudgy face." Cora said looking into the bathroom mirror again, poking her swollen cheeks. Luckily, they didn't look unnaturally swollen, they actually looked like she had a chubby face; she always wondered what she'd look like that way. Cora squinted her eyes in the mirror and laughed at herself, she thought she looked cute with her chubby cheeks. "Don't my chubby cheeks look cute?" She asked Stiles as he stood and waited for her in the shower.

Stiles looked out the curtain. "Yes they do." He smiled, looking at her butt.

"My face, you moron." She said coldly.

"Oh." Stiles looked up at her face. "Yeah - cute." He nodded. "Ice Queen." He went back into the shower and Cora flushed the toilet. "COLD!" Stiles squealed like a little girl.

_This is not a stage, it was just made to be funny - well it get's funny after the first line_

Stiles and almost everyone was gone, Cora stood in front of her full body mirror about to slash out her throat. This tragedy is about to be avoided thanks to her sassy gay friend.

"Wait!" Ethan yelled coming into the room. "What're you doing? WHAT ARE you doing?"

"I'm fat and ugly!" Cora yelled at him.

"So, we're killing ourselves!?"

"I haven't had the ultimate sex drive that I've been waiting for yet, Stiles is still having sympathy pains, and these twins are going to ruin my vagina when I pop them out!"

"Okay - one: your vagina was already ruined by Stiles' nine incher." Cora nodded in agreement. "Two: Stiles having sympathy pains is not the twins fault, it's his for feeling sorry for you. And three: you're already a horn-dog and so is Stiles, so stop waiting for the ultimate sex drive."

"I just don't know what to do." Cora looked at her right claw.

"How about you write a sad poem, become a grown woman, and move on. And P.S. - this is the best your boobs have ever looked in that top."

"Really?" Cora looked down at her breasts.

"Really!" Ethan walked up to her. "I can't believe you were going to ruin it all by getting blood on these puppies!" He pointed at them with both hands.

Cora laughed. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"How about we go get a water bottle full of Mio!?"

"Sounds good to me." Cora shrugged and they walked out the room.

Ethan stops at the door way and turns to you. "Me and her. We're crazy bitches!"

_Cora's ultimate sex drive!:_

Cora was on top of Stiles for the twentieth round in the last two days they've been having sex.

"Wanna take a break right before our final hurrah?" Cora asked.

"Yes, please." Stiles then put on some pants and walked out the door, as soon as he did, he heard all the couples having sex - except for Ethan and Danny, and Jennifer and Derek. Stiles went outside and saw Peter smoking a cigarette - in his underwear. "Why are you out here smoking in nothing but your underwear?" Stiles leaned his head out the door.

"Cause if I smoke inside it'll hurt your twins and I don't want any residue on my clothes." Stiles then gestured to Peter's underwear. "What? It's just underwear." Peter then took another inhale of his cigarette.

"I guess I oughta go back inside." Stiles said.

"Are you climaxing inside of Cora?" Peter abruptly asked.

"What the hell man?" Stiles asked in pure shock.

"Have you?"

"Once. Every other time I did it on her instead."

"Stop it. Either climax in her or in her mouth."

"Why?"

"Because you climaxing inside will keep the twins away from having any possible deformities and climaxing inside her mouth will keep her healthy and away from any diseases that occur during pregnancy - (inhale of cigarette) - and it'll keep her away from miscarriage."

"I wish you had told me that sooner! She's almost ready to stop."

Peter laughed. "Please, as long as you've been down here talking to me, her libido has probably hit the ceiling and escaped into space by now."

"You think?" Stiles looked back.

"Oh my Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lydia screamed from her and Aiden's room.

"Ew." Stiles said.

"I'm just glad Danny and Ethan are being a little quiet." Peter said in disgust.

"I can't hear them actually." Stiles replied.

"How so?" Peter quickly looked at Stiles.

"I learned it."

"How?"

"I somehow learned it in a dream."

"What was the dream about?"

"Well -" Stiles was then interrupted by Cora.

"Stiles." He turned around to see Cora upstairs with a banana sliding in her cleavage. "Come back to the room." She cooed and swallowed the banana whole.

"See ya, Peter!" Stiles said and then ran back inside.

"Wait!" Peter opened the door, but Stiles and Cora's door closed as soon as he looked inside. "Damn it."

"Oh, Ethan!" Danny yelled from the basement.

"Oh, God." Peter said in disgust and threw out the cigarette. "Someone kill me again."

(That was not a crack on gays, it was a crack on how disgusting male on male sex is to straight men - lol)


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Three Months of Pregnancy

_Pre-Milk:_

Cora and Stiles are watching TV, Cora laying on Stiles' chest; but he feels something wet on him. Stiles looks down and sees that Cora's boobs are wet.

"Uhhh, Cora." He said still looking at her boobs.

"What?" She turned to him.

"Look at your breasts."

She looks down. "Gross!" She sits up off of her boyfriend.

"I can help you out there." Stiles smiles at her.

"Sicko." She replies and changes her shirt and bra.

"I like to think that I'm just horny." Cora rolled her eyes at Stiles' statement.

_Outty:_

"What!?" Cora yelled from the bathroom after she took off her shirt.

"What is -" Stiles paused when he saw Cora's bellybutton sticking out. He tried to hold it back, he really did, but he couldn't help but to bust out laughing.

"Stop laughing." She punched Stiles in the stomach, putting him on the ground.

He fell to the ground and looked at her scowling him from the tub. "Ha." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

_Trouble Sleeping:_

It was three in the morning and Cora was walking around the house, while everyone else sat in the living room trying to stay awake with her - well, with Stiles actually.

"Go to bed you guys." Stiles told them all.

"If you and Cora are awake", Scott started, "then we're awake."

"Damn straight." Emily said.

"Feeling tired yet?" Jennifer asked as Cora walked by the couch again.

"No." Cora tried to say it as un-harshly as possible.

"Why are the girls awake?" Stiles asked looking at all the women.

"Because Cora is and because this is good 'practice' for us when we all get pregnant." Allison replied. "Why?" She looked up at Stiles to see him leaning his head back against the couch, sleeping. "Cora. Stiles is -" She turned to see Cora standing in the doorway of the living room and kitchen, asleep.

"I got her." Derek got up and grabbed Cora.

"I got Stiles." Peter then got the sleeping father.

_A few days later_

"STILES!" Cora yelled from the kitchen.

"What!?" Stiles ran in as fast as he could.

"My water just broke." She turned to him holding her stomach.

"Oh." Stiles replied and then fainted.

"Stiles!" Cora complained looking down at him.

"Hey, Baby." Jennifer came in sweetly, talking to Cora. "Lets go to Mrs. McCall's house and these two twins." Then they all went to Scott's house, in fifteen minutes that is, Cora, Jennifer, Allison, Emily, and Danny in one car. Scott, Ethan, and a passed out Stiles in another. Peter, Derek, Aiden, and Lydia right behind them all.

"Since she's a Werewolf this will only make the pain less unbearable." Melissa said as she injected the pain killing liquid into Cora's arm.

"Cora, please." Stiles was wiggling next to Scott's old bed on the floor as Cora crushed his hand.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "You did this to me, now take your punishment like a man!" Cora squeezed his hand and Stiles squealed.

"Okay, Cora you're fully dilated." Melissa said between Cora's legs. "Now I want you to push!"

Painful minutes later, Cora, Stiles, and the new twin baby girls were laying on the bed peacefully.

"Visitors." Melissa chimed as she opened the door for everyone.

Everyone, except for Derek and Peter awed at the twins, but they did have large smiles on their faces.

Melissa grabbed Derek's shoulder and told him: "You're an uncle." She smiled up at him.

"I know." Derek smiled back at her.

"What're their names?" Lydia asked.

"Well, this one", Cora motioned to the baby in her arms, "is named after Stiles' mom and my older sister." She smiled at Derek. "Say hello to Penny Laura Stilinski." Derek let out a small laugh as he held back a tear and Peter's eyes began to tear up as well.

"And this cutie." Stiles kissed the baby in his arms and then looked at Derek. "Is named Talia Paige Hale."

"You mean Stilinski." Derek told Stiles as he let out his tears.

"Talia Paige Stilinski." Peter said as he walked up behind Derek. Then everyone shared turns holding each twin, Derek and Peter being the first and last ones to hold the twins before they went back to Stiles and Cora.

"Get up, Stiles." Peter took Penny out of Stiles' arms and put her in Cora's.

"What is it?" Stiles asked as he stood.

"Show them your eyes." Peter pointed at the twin girls.

"Why?" Cora asked.

"So we can see what color their eyes are when they transform, whether they be silver or gold."

"Okay." Stiles shrugged and showed his silver eyes to the babies. They blinked and when they opened their eyes, Talia's were silver with a gold ring in the middle of her iris' while Penny's were the opposite, gold eyes with silver rings. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Talia will be more like you, while Penny will be more like Cora."

Stiles turned to Derek, who just looked shocked. "We can switch their names if you want." Stiles said to Derek and everyone dropped their jaws at Stiles.

"No." Derek stepped up to Stiles. "Don't do that." He then hugged Stiles and after a few seconds of amazement, Stiles hugged back.

"Now, the second step." Peter said as Stiles and Derek separated.

"Second step?" Stiles turned to Peter.

"To show them that you are their biological Alpha, you must transform and howl to them."

"Why not." Stiles shrugged, transformed, and then howled. The babies howled back, they sounded like wolf puppies when they did though, and that caused everyone to smile or laugh.

"Now, they will follow you the same way you follow Scott." Peter told Stiles.

"Should I become an Alpha myself though?" Stiles asked sitting back on the bed, massaging Cora's feet as she breast fed.

"Well the only way for you to become an Alpha is to kill one or to rise as a True Alpha", Peter laughed at himself, "but Scott already beat you to that."

"Actually." Scott stepped up next to Peter. "Deaton reminded me the other day that a True Alpha only happens every one hundred years."

"So?" Derek asked stepping closer into the room.

"Well he said that the last known True Alpha was eighty nine years ago."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"That means a Beta from Scott's Pack or any other Pack, could become another True Alpha." Derek replied. "But if that's true and you become a True Alpha -" Derek paused and looked at Peter.

"Then you could become something more than that." Peter said looking at Stiles in fear and amazement.

"More?" Everyone asked.

Peter then looked at Cora and the girls. "He could become - The Angelic Wolf."


	10. Chapter 10

(So, I just watched Episode 11 and we all saw Stiles' moms real name. So, now - Penny Laura Stilinski will now be known as Claudia Laura Stilinski. If you say it a few times it starts to actually sound better.)

It's been five years since Claudia and Talia were born and in those five years, a few things have happened.

_Teething:_

"What - the holy hell?" Lydia said looking into Talia's mouth.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"She has her bottom and top K-9's already." Lydia answered.

"Of course she does." Cora said. "They both do." She smiled at Claudia.

"How?" Stiles asked.

"That's the first four teeth that come in for Werewolves, duh." Cora replied.

"Why aren't they crying?" Lydia asked.

"They're Werewolves." Cora said. "A little tooth ache won't -" She was then interrupted the by the girls crying.

Stiles looked at Cora. "You were saying?"

_Oh yeah:_

Stiles and Cora walked out of the theatre, after eating at Chipotle earlier on, and playing at the theatres arcade; then Stiles stopped Cora right outside.

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"Does this day seem familiar?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Cora smiled. "It's a repeat of our first date."

"Exactly." Stiles grinned, grabbed Cora's left hand, and then - he got on one knee.

"Stiles?" He could hear Cora's heartbeat rise.

"Cora Hale." Stiles looked up at her, her breathing became rigid, he pulled out a small silver box, and opened to show a gold ring with a three carrot diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Tears flowed out of Cora's eyes as her face turned red and she tried to keep herself away from crying out. "Yes." Her lips quivered out the answer.

_True eye color_

"Hey." Stiles said looking into Claudia's eyes. "She has my eyes." He smiled to Cora as he showed off Claudia's green eyes.

"But I thought she was going to be more like me." Cora replied.

"I think Peter meant that her personality was going to be more like yours."

"That makes sense." Cora nodded. "Hey! If she has your eyes then that means." She ran over to Talia and saw that she had Cora's brown eyes. "Yes!"

_Kissing:_

Derek picked up Claudia and said: "Hey there, cutie." He went to her mouth and she opened her mouth trying to kiss him back. Derek laughed and let out a small. "Aw."

"She loves her, Uncle Derek." Cora said sweetly.

"What's going on?" Scott entered the room and Talia began to bounce up and down while waving her arms as she sat in Stiles' lap.

"Ok, ok." Stiles brought her over to Scott.

"Hey, Talia." Scott smiled and she leaned in, opened her mouth, and 'kissed' him on the lips. "AWW!" Scott then laughed with a huge grin plastering his face.

"When did they first do this?" Derek asked Stiles and Cora.

"Just now." They both answered.

"We're the first people they've kissed?" Scott asked.

"Yep." Cora smiled at the both of them.

_Crawling:_

While Cora and Stiles were on their honeymoon, which was a one week cruise, everyone was babysitting the twins.

"Come to Aunt Jenny." Jennifer said to Talia, but Talia crawled to Isaac, who was preoccupied with kissing Allison. "Uh, Isaac!" He looked to Jennifer, but saw Talia going to him.

"Hey." He smiled as he picked up Talia.

"She LOVES you." Allison teased.

"Well I love her too." Isaac then kissed Talia's cheek, which made her giggle.

"Yay!" Lydia squealed when Claudia crawled to her, and everyone laughed at the Banshee.

From Cora's and Stiles' cruise ship room you could hear the definite sounds of Cora moaning in pleasure. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Where!? Where did you learn this!? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_Walking:_

As everyone was watching the twins try and walk, Derek was filming with a handheld, and Cora and Stiles were knelt in front of the twins from the other side of the room.

"Come on. Come on." They both said to the babies. "Walk." Then Claudia got up and made her way to Cora. Everyone awed at the two as they hugged, then the same happened when Talia walked up to Stiles.

_Talking:_

Cora and Stiles are in the kitchen telling the twins to either say 'momma' or 'dada'.

"Momma." Talia says.

"That's my baby girl." Cora kisses Talia.

"Dada." Claudia says to Stiles and he too smiles and kisses his daughter.

_Later in their lives:_

Claudia began to show signs of acting like Cora, but she was a daddies girl. She also highly loved and was highly loved by Derek, Lydia, Ethan, Emily, Allison, and Peter.

Talia of course started to act like Stiles, but she was a mommies girl. Her favorite people and the people that 'favorites' her are: Scott, Isaac, Aiden, Danny, Jennifer, and Peter as well.

I could go on about how they grew up around the other, who was more dominant, and etc; but I'm not. I had fun writing this Fiction and I hope you enjoyed it as well - but I have many other things to write and college is coming soon. So here it is:

The

End

_P.S. I plan on making a crossover with Teen Wolf, one person already knows what the crossover is about, but I want to know what other crossovers you all would like to see by me. I also have a Teen Wolf + Carrie idea, but I don't know if I'll go for it; give me your ideas and thoughts please. Thank you for reading! _


	11. I forgot to tell you this

I forgot to put this in the last chapter! YES, Stiles did become the Angelic Wolf. He is the most powerful Werewolf in history. Alphas are his Betas, Betas are his Omegas, and Omegas are his adoptive children! Only non-wolf shape shifters dare challenge him. Also, his eyes when he transforms are red with a silver ring inside, a gold below it, a black one below that, and then a blue below the black. He is the Alphas of all Alphas.


End file.
